custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Fear
Regin of fear is a serial made by abc8920. It shows what would have happened if the piraka succeed into stealing the Ignika. Chapter 1 Pouks entered in a Xian factory. As a long time ago, the Vortixx were making weapons. He remembered what had happened the lasts weeks. In Voya Nui, fights raged. The toa Inika and the Piraka were under the mount Valmai, seeking for the Ignika. When the Piraka reached the chamber of the mask of life, they confronted Vezon. After a long battle, the Piraka defeated him. With the mask of life, they went returned to the Matoran universe. They went to the Bohrok nest, were they proclaimed themselves rulers of the swarm. They found a strange liquid, and with this they transformed half of the swarm in bohrok-kal. They destroyed all Krana, and reprogrammed them as war machines. With the swarms in their army, they easily destroyed the Brotherhood of Makuta. They executed most makuta and conquered they army. After that the entire Matoran universe was conquered. A little time ago, they encountered Roodaka, who transformed them back to toa Hagah. Pouks looked one moment more on the factory. Then he left it. In front of him, a dimensional portal opened and a gold claw dragged him to it. He closed his eyes. When he opened it again, he was on a chamber in a subterranean fortress. In the chamber were a toa of water, Brutaka, Keetongu, Savage, Antroz and Voporak. -Who are you? -My name is Helryx, and I’m the leader of a secret organization. We are preparing to put and end to the Piraka Empire. Chapter 2 Savage, Antroz and Keetongu were in Metru Nui. Their mission was to recruit an army capable of challenging Rakshi, Visorak, Bohrok, Nektann, bohrok-kal and exo-toa. They were in the archives. Antroz transported the rahi to the Order of Mata Nui base through an Olmak. They had already transported the entry tunneler and catapult scorpion population, and they were searching the krahka. Suddenly, a troop of Rakshi appeared. They attacked, sending bolts of energy from their staffs. Antroz sent a wave of magnetism, destroying a pair of Rakshi. A poison Rakshi launched it’s power, and Keetongu absorbed it on his shield, an later launched it at some nearby Rahkshi, killing them. They went to a lower level. Some Vahki were patrolling the zone. After some time walking they found the Krahka, who agreed to join them. Suddenly some Brodhak arrived. One launched a Kanoka at Antroz, freezing him. Another stunned the krahka, making it to attack Keetongu. A Vahki attacked Savage, angering him to an extreme limit. He then fired some rockets at them, causing a great explosion. More Vahki arrived, and he launched at them paralysis rothuka, and then he destroyed them with his claws. Although, more vahki arrived, and knocked him out. Keetongu was trapped in solid protodermis by the Krahka, who was then captured by the Vahki. ---- Helryx, Brutaka and Voporak were departing to Odina via the Olmak. When they crossed the dimensional portal, they saw the Shadowed One’s fortress. Since the Piraka Empire took control of the universe, the Shadowed One made a deal with them, and now Odina was a high security prison Voporak knew it wasn’t easy to infiltrate the fortress and leave it alive. Their mission was to liberate the prisoners. The prisoners were mostly toa and other rebels. -How do we enter?-Said Helryx. -We attract their attention, they bring us inside and we run the fortress. Voporak said. -Nice plan. – Said Brutaka. The next moment he blasted Minion with raw energy, and Airwatcher and Prototype came. Once inside, Helryx blasted Prototype out, and Brutaka Knocked unconscious Minion. After some time walking, they entered in a room, which shape shifted into a cell, and they were soon surrounded by Dark Hunters. -I think we are really trapped.-Said Voporak. Chapter 3 Antroz looked through the girds. They had been trapped by the vahki and transported to the Great furnace, that now was a prison. He was in the same cell as their companions –keetongu, krahka and Savage-. If he wanted it, he would have escaped, but his companions had been unconscious. But now he had spent too much time in that small cell. He sent a bolt of shadow at krahka, awakening her. Antroz shape shifted into a smaller form, making him free from his bonds. Then he shape shifted back to his normal form and woke up Savage. Krahka freed keetongu from his protodermis prison. They were ready to leave, but not without a good plan. First, they had to recover their mask and weapons. Their plan was simple. While Antroz, Krahka and Keetongu scaped, Savage had to distrac the Vahki. Antroz fired some laser eyebeams at the door, sending it flying. The next moment, savage went out, attacking at some Vahki. Then the others went up-stairs. The next moment, all was a chaos. All Vahki from the furnace were fighting Savage. When a Vahki sent a freezing disk at him, he dodged it, and he went mad. Uncontrolled, he began to shoot rockets and paralysis spinners everywhere. After that mad rampage, most of the Vahki were destroyed, but the furnace was severally weakened. Meanwhile, Antroz and his companions had recovered their masks and weapons. More Vahki arrived, and Savage was outnumbered. He used his tri-claw to slice five Vahki in one swing. Then, some Kralhi arrived, and Savage fired a rocket at them, causing a great explosion, which bring down the entire platform were Savage and the Vahki were. Keetongu was able to catch Savage from falling on the lava that was at the bottom of the furnace. With the group out of the prison, Antroz activated his Olmak. The group crossed the dimensional portal, and when they went outside, they were at a rocky beach in an island in the southern edges of the universe. From a cave, a tall being appeared. It looked like a Skakdi, as it had a gold spine, but it was bigger. -Don’t attack him, he is our newest ally. He looks like a Skakdi, but he is the worst fear of a Skakdi, Irnakk. - said Antroz -But he is only a legend!-Said Krahka. -Well, some time before I was bellived to be a legend. With him, our team is complete. Now we have to go to Odina, we have a fortress to raid.- Said keetongu. Chapter 4 Keetongu and his companions crossed the dimensional portal and arrived at a cliff in Odina. They went to a plain that in past was a training center. Then, they stealthy walked to the fortess walls. If in the past the fortress was well guarded, now it was nearly impenetrable. Antroz and Keetongu blasted the wall with their massive strength, but it didn’t even crack. -Let me do the hard work.-Said Savage. With his tri-claw, he transformed a portion of the wall into liquid. When they crossed a hole, they saw the inside. There were hundreds of prisoners in cells, and Dark Hunters keeping an eye on them. They went to the main section of the fortress, to the Shadowed One’s room. There was a bifurcation at the end of the corridor. -We separate now. I and Krahka go that way. Savage and Antroz that and Irnakk that other way.-Said Keetongu. ---- Helryx looked at his companions of his cell. They wanted to raid the fortress, but they were captured. -We leave now. Antroz has telepathically said me that they are riding the fortress. I wouldn’t miss the experience of killing my old companions.-Said Voporak. Then, with his time aging powers, he broke the chains, and after that he freed Helryx and Brutaka. Voporak did the same with the girds, turning them to dust. ---- Darkness sharpened his claws, ready for battle. But his claws and blades were not going to kill the rebels that were raiding the fortress. His claws were for the Shadowed One. He always had trusted him, but he said to himself that if one day he saw weakness in the Shadowed One’s leadership, he will kill him. And now, he had seen one. In the past, if they had refused to kneel before the Piraka, they would have died respectably as the most feared rebels of the universe. And now, if they died, they would be remembered as the most hated jailers of the universe. So now, he had recruited some dark hunters that by some reason wanted to kill the Shadowed One: Firedracax, Shadow stealer, Vengeance and Guardian. Chapter 5 Amhibiax made a big effort to dodge Helryx’s spiked mace. -You wouldn’t miss that.-Said Helryx. Helryx encased Amphibiax in a sphere of extreme high-pressured water. After the attack, he was intact. Amphibiax attacked Helryx with his long claws. Helryx dodged them and threw at Amphibiax her spiked mace. Amphibiax tried to dodge it, but he was pinned on the wall by two fists of water created by Helryx. The mace hit the Dark hunter hard, making him to scream. He then freed himself form the water fists, and went to attack Helryx. She controlled the moisture of the room to create a heavy fog, and she vanished in it. She then hit Amphibiax by the back, knocking him unconscious. Helryx proceed forward, she and her team were going to meet at the Shadowed One’s room. She opened the door of the next room. In it were some weapons before she could take one, a being appeared from the shadows. He was Charger. ---- Brutaka was in the trophies room. There were a large variety of things there, the kanohi of a makuta, some turagas’ badge of office, a zamor launcher, etc. He heard a noise. He was supposed to meet with his team at the throne room, to be the hunter, but was now he the prey? -Whatever you are, show yourself coward.-Said Brutaka. Then the room was lighted, and a dark hunter and his bull pet were shown. -My name is Tracker, and we will capture you for the good of the Shadowed One, I and my pet.-Said Tracker. Tracker attacked him with his double-bladed sword, and he dodged it. Brutaka prepared to deliver a strong hit with his sword, but Tracker was faster, and pinned him on the floor with his claw. He then blasted him with his double- bladed sword. Angered, Brutaka shoot Tracker with raw energy, making him to fall in the ground. Tracker signalled his bull to attack Brutaka, but Brutaka was quick enough to create a dimensional portal in front of the bull, making it to disappear. Then, he reopened the portal behind Tracker, and the bull hit him. Brutaka used the confusion to hide behind some boulders. Trackers quickly discovered him with his amazing tracking skills, and send his bull to attack him again. Brutaka grouped the boulders, making a thick wall. When the bull was going to hit the boulders, the bull’s horn’s dissolved the boulders, and it hit Brutaka. He rose again, and grabbed the bull by the neck and threw it to Tracker. With the confusion of the moment, he shoot tracker with an energy blast that would had made a Thatorak to lose its foot, knocking him out. Then, a dimensional portal opened and a hand pulled him to it. Chapter 6 The dark corridor Voporak was in was very cold and dark. He had to make an effort to walk without collide with something or someone. Suddenly, a claw grabbed him, and then a fire bolt struck his face. When he could see again, the being used its fire powers to burn some torches, and by so, lighting up the room. -I’m Prototype. Surrender now or suffer the consequences.-Said Prototype. -So that’s a challenge. You challenge me. If you do that it will mean you’re mad.-Said Voporak. -Maybe yes, but you die now. -Said Prototype Prototype fired a bolt of fire at Voporak. His time-aging aura made the flames to fade of. Prototype charged again, this time blasting him with earth. Voporak thought that his aura would protect him, but as earth can’t be aged, it struck him, making him to loose his footing. Then Prototype smashed the floor with his claws, making it to collapse to rubble. Dust filled the air, and when Prototype could see again, Voporak hit him with his rotating claws, but his armour was intact. He hit him again, this time with a tremendous force. Prototype’s armour was like before. Then, Prototype slashed his claws on Voporak, blasting him cold. Voporak was to throw a rothuka at him, but Prototype combined his powers to create a powerful bolt of lava. He barely dodged it, but it struck the floor beneath him, melting it. Voporak fell to another corridor. Prototype followed him. Voporak had enough. He grabbed Prototype by the neck, and began to aging him. In some seconds, Prototype was 5.000 years older than before. -I know your weakness, as I before was a dark hunter. Your life-force is in your armor, making it nearly indestructible. But now that I’ve aged it, now it’s weaker. It means, if I crack your armour, you will have problems to survive. - Said Voporak. -I’m not going to give you the chance. – Said Prototype. Prototype attacked Voporak, firing both fire and earth from his claws. The bolts struck a wall, bringing it down. Prototype was to slash his claws deep into Voporak’s armour, but Voporak shoot a time rothuka at him, slowing him down for some seconds. In those seconds, Voporak stroke him with his rotating claws with a massive force. As a result, Prototype’s armour was cracked. Then Prototype fell on the ground, badly injured, weakened, and unconscious. ---- Keetongu walked through the dark corridor he was in. He went to a chamber that seemed to be the foundations of the western part of the fortress. Suddenly, he heard a tremor. The ground behind him cracked, and he fell on the ground. He noticed from where the tremor came from. A four-legged being with two arms and a staff was looking at him. -A rahi. Is that a challenge? When the other dark hunters warned me of some powerful rebels, I would have never though of a rahi rebel. For your interest, I’m Seeker. And now, your rebellion end here. - Said Seeker. -Maybe I’m a rahi, but one far more clever than you. – Said Keetongu. Keetongu attacked Seeker with his blade claw, striking him hard. Seeker counterattacked, sending Keetongu strong seismic waves, which hit keetongu, leaving him stunned. Seeker used that to blast him with his spear. Keetongu went flying into a column, shattering it. Seeker launched more seismic waves at Keetongu, but he was able to absorb them via his shield. Keetongu used his claw blade to strike a pillar, and then he grabbed it, throwing it at Seeker. Seeker launched some seismic waves at the pillar, turning it to rubble. Seeker attacked again, only to be absorbed into Keetongu’s shields. Keetongu uprooted a pillar, and throwed it again at Seeker. This time, he dodged the pillar, but as dodging it, he didn’t saw two more pillars coming from behind. The pillars smashed Seeker hard, turning into rubble. Angered, Seeker sliced his staff onto Keetongu, making him to fall onto the ground. Seeker supercharged his staff, and launched the seismic waves at him, and Keetongu absorbed them with his shield. He then grabbed Seeker by the neck, and threw him at the bottom of the chamber, knocking many pillars by the way. Seeker charged onto Keetongu, and launched more seismic waves. -Well it’s time; I have to go to the Shadowed One’s throne.-Said Keetongu. -You are not going to nowhere.-Said Seeker. -And will you prevent me from doing that, you’re a fool. I will tell you. All along our combat, I’ve been absorbing your seismic waves, and now my shield is full of them. I mean, I will send them via my rothuka, all seismic waves in one.-Said Keetongu. Keetongu raced to the chamber’s exit door. Seeker was to stop him, but keetongu launched his rothuka spinner at the central pillar. The rothuka unelashed so many force that it brought down the whole western part of the fortress, killing dark hunters and freeing prisoners. Chapter 7 Rock dust filled the air. Krahka stood up, seeing the destruction of the western part of the fortress. The last think she remembered was Keetongu, going downstairs, and her going upstairs. She walked through the rubble. Suddenly, eight shadowy beings appeared. When rock dust vanished, Krahka saw who the beings were: Hordika dragons. The Hordika dragons were eight dark hunters mutated by the Shadowed One using the hordika venom. They charged at high speed upon Krahka. She shifted into the toa Metru Nuju form, using this form powers to create walls of ice, which the dragons collided, turning the ice walls to shards. A dragon struck her with his claws, stunning her with a strong electric shock. She reacted, shifting her arms into sharp blades, knocking the dragon. She then shifted into the toa Metru Onewa form, and used its stone powers to encage the dragon. Two more Hordika dragons came, preparing their stunning claws. Krahka turned to smoke, making the two dragons to pass through her and to stun each other. Using the distraction, she used Whuenua’s earth power to open a hole in were the two dragons were, making them to fall on it. Although, another dragon came from behind, slicing its claws on her armour. Shocked, she shifted into Matau’s form and used its powers to crate a sand storm. Using the confusion, she shape shifted into a Hordika dragon. The dragons discovered the trick attacked her. Although, she shape shifted into the Toa nui form, and traped the dragons into a protodermis seal. ---- Darkness, Firedracax, Shadow stealer, Vengeance and Guardian proceeded to the Shadowed One’s room. Many bodyguards guarded the Shadowed One. -What do you want?-Said the Shadowed One. -The rebels are striking hard. We are doing the best to contain them.-Said Darkness. -That’s all?-Said the Shadowed One. -No. In reality we’ve come here to kill you, take your throne and rule the dark hunters and restore them to its former state. Before we were feared, now we’re slaves of the Skakdi.- Said Darkness. -Then face your death right now. But I won’t kill you. My servants will. -Said the Shadowed One. From the shadows, the Shadowed One’s bodyguards appeared. There were Sentrahk, Gatherer, Spiriah, Primal and Minion. Darkness and his teammates went into attack. Chapter 8 Irnakk could see his tall, black opponent in front of him. He was in a training arena. All his attacks were futile. Every time he touched him with something, it broke. -Can you do it more interesting?-Said Subterranean. -As requested!-Said Irnakk. He kicked a rock, which brought down a wall behind Subterranean. The rocks had no effect, as they collapsed upon touching him. Subterranean then used his twin staffs to blast Irnakk away. He did it repeatedly, smashing him through several walls. Irnakk grabbed Subterranean by the neck. He then hit him in the chest. Subterranean responded by throwing him into a pile of poles. Irnakk was full of rage and pain, but he saw something strange: Subterranean was screaming. Ignoring that, Irnakk went to attack Subterranean. Subterranean, now recovered began to spin wildly his blade. He then threw them at Irnakk. Irnakk dodged them. Then, he used the staffs to bring a wall down. Subterranean went after Irnakk, but Irnakk used blocks of the destroyed wall to create sound. Subterranian fell to his knees. -Stop that! Irnakk then fired his Zamor launcher at the Dark Hunter. Seeing no effect, Subterranean raised. Although, when he moved, his body irradiated intense sound. Unable to stop this, Subterranean died. ---- Antroz was amazed. In front of him there were lots of treasures. All the Shadowed One’s possessions were stored in a room. Gold, precious stones, weapons and many other treasures were stored here. Although, entering that room hadn’t been an easy thing. First, he had to blow apart two annoying dark hunters, dealt with some more and then avoid traps. Antroz heard a noise. Behind him was a Dark Hunter. -Oh, yet another!-Said Antroz. -We Dark Hunters are like mushrooms. Cut one and three more will come out.-Said the Dark Hunter, an evil smile in his face. Antroz attacked. He sliced his claw onto the Dark Hunter, but he easily blocked. Antroz did a few more blows the Dark Hunter dodged all of them, and did a back flip. When he landed, he threw his swords at Antroz. Antroz managed to catch them. Using the distraction, he hit Antroz in the head. Then, he caught his swords again. Antroz used his power of speed to slice his blades at the Dark Hunter at unimaginable speeds. The Dark Hunter was able to dodge them all. -I now remember you! You were the one who killed Icarax during the Empire’s assault at Destral. You let him to do a few blows on you, so you could copy his skill. After five minutes, you were finished. You’re Mimic.-Said Antroz. -Yes. You were one of the few beetles left.-Now I will end with you as I did with Icarax.-Said Mimic. Mimic punched Antroz in the chest repeteadly, at great speeds.Antroz raised his blade, ready to launch his dark energies, when Mimic started to attack again. Antroz, seeing that physical attacks were futile, read Mimic’s mind. He discovered a weakness in Mimic. -Tell me Mimic. Where is your female friend?-Said Antroz. -She disappeared during a natural disaster in my homeland.-Said Mimic. -No. The Shadowed One captured her and trapped her into this very fortress dungeon. If not, why did you always were sent to missions faraway from this Odina?-Said Antroz. Mimic exploded in rage, and charged to Antroz. He reunited all of his strength in his fist, and prepared to slice his sword on Antroz. In the last moment Antorz teleported away. Mimic hit the ground with much force, and created a hole in it. Antroz pushed Mimic in, who fell. Mimic then rose, seeing that he was in the dungeons. He saw a stasis tube. He went closer, and he saw his friend. Antroz then put him in stasis. Nine A single boat hit the shores of Odania off of it came Leviathos, Zatith, Necuas, and Axon the team began creeping though the island when the large dark hunter Gladiator saw them and with one blow sent Zatith flying about half way across the island he moved to attack Axon but Necuas tried to put Gladiator in a stasis field but before he could finish gladiator pounded him into the ground. "we can't stop him" said Leviathos "you attack him and I'll get him from behind" said Axon Leviathos ran forward and stabbed gladiator with his spear the powerful being kept going until Axon sliced him with his Axe. the four then progressed to the shadowed one's throne room they saw Darkness, Firedracax, Shadow stealer, Vengeance and Guardian laying on the floor having been defeated by Spinner, Gatherer, Spiriah, Primal and Minion. At Axon's signal Zatith flung his daggers at the dark hunters to get them to look in his direction while necuas used his shattering power on some of the pillars causing the celling to fall on them knocking them out, when he was done only Spirah remained conscious Necuas absorbed Spiriah. "I always hated you" said Necuas Leviathos ran up to the Shadowed one knocked him out and dragged him to the door, "Lets go". Category:Stories Category:User:Abc8920 Category:Regin of fear Category:For OOMAS